


The Guardians of Light.

by Moonybird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: Are you aware, that the battle between darkness and light is a battle that has gone on for as long as humans has been alive?For as long as there has been humans, the dark men has roamed the earth and done their best to let darkness fill the hearts and minds of humans.Then it is our good luck and fortune, that there is the guardians of light, who devoted their existence to protect the light of humans.December is the darkest month of the year, the sun only shines for a few hours a day and because of that, this is the time that the dark men has the most power.This, is the very reason that that is the month we humans have always turned on a light.--------------Last December Elena Miller lost her mother, and now when it is December again she has no desire to celebrate Christmas.That's when she gets a visit, from one of the Guardians of light her mother always talked about. And this Guardian insists that Elena's mothers light can still be saved!Time is of the essence, before the Dark men take over and spread their darkness, the only way to dispel the darkness is to find a light. The light of Elenas mother, and so they go on a journey to find this light ones again.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work I am attempting my hands on.  
> English is only my second language, so there will be mistakes and while I have a rough idea of where things are going, I am not yet sure how to get there. 
> 
> Writing fanfictions and be in a continues dialogue with readers has worked well for me though, and I hope we can try this experiment now.  
> So, if anyone wants to be involved in the process of making this story... Write any comment :)

Are you aware, that the battle between darkness and light is a battle that has gone on for as long as humans has been alive?

For as long as there has been humans, the dark men has roamed the earth and done their best to let darkness fill the hearts and minds of humans.

Then it is our good luck and fortune, that there is the guardians of light, who devoted their existence to protect the light of humans.

December is the darkest month of the year, the sun only shines for a few hours a day and because of that, this is the time that the dark men has the most power.

This, is the very reason that that is the month we humans have always turned on a light, for centuries.

Call it what you will. Christmas, Hannukah, Yule time. What is important, is that we turn on that light and dispel the darkness.

For the dark men must never ever win, if they do, complete darkness will envelope the world and no humans will ever be able to see the sun again.

This was a story, that Sarah Miller had told countless of times to her two children and her husband.

This December was no different, though the setting was.

For Sarah was in a hospital bed in a sterile white hospital room, even with the Christmas decorations hung up over the window it was not easy to get into Christmas mood.

Sitting on the bed was a small boy, only five years old wide-eyed looking at his mother. "Are the guardians of light real mom?" he asked, his eyes filled with awe and wonder. Little Jonathan whom adored these stories.

"Of course sweety." Replied Sarah gently touching her sons head.

Her older child, an eleven year old girl with her brown her collected in two pig tails glanced away.

"You don't believe in the Guardians Elena?" Sarah asked her oldest child.

Sarah shrugged. "If they were real, shouldn't they be helping you?" she asked.

Sarah shook her head. "That's not what they do though, they protect light inside of humans. They don't cure illness."

"That's stupid." Elena proclaimed. "What use is it protecting light if they can't make you better?"

Sarah sighed defeated and her husband, the children's father put a hand on Elenas shoulders. "I'm sure they are doing all they can."

"I truly do wish you could see them." Sarah said in a wishful tone.

Elena blinked a bit confused.

"You can see them mommy?" Asked the little boy and Sarah smiled, giving her son a playful wink. "I want to see them to!" he proclaimed.

"Maybe someday you will Jonathan." Sarah smiled. "I hope so."

"I hope more you get better soon!" Elena stated. "You shouldn't celebrate Christmas here, it's not fair!"

Defeated Sarah looked at, then reached out a hand. "No… It's not." she admitted. "But don't you see, that's the exact reason you should hold unto it… The light."

Elenas eyes were filled with tears, then she ran forward and allowed her mother to embrace her and slip her fingers through her hair. Little did she knew, how unfair it truly was.

For a few nights after, the night after Christmas, the beeping sound which assured that Sarah was alive became a long flat sound.

At ones Doctors rushed in, they would yell to stay clear, pull out the electric heart starter. But it wasn't any use.

Sarah had made it for one last Christmas with her kids, almost as if she had willed herself to stay. But at New Year, there seemed to be so little to celebrate. For a seat at the Miller house was empty, and would remain empty.

It was almost like a light had been snuffed out, and darkness started to fill the home. And especially fill Elena as she would lay in bed, curling together and curse the people who couldn't safe her only mother.


	2. Chapter 1. Another December

Yet again it was December. 

Ones again, like every year. There were lights displayed in every window, the scent of cinnamon and pine were in the air. 

People were singing the same old songs they would sing every Christmas.  
The same old movies would be playing upon repeat. 

It was as if everything was the same, and Elena hated it. 

Nothing was the same, not this December. 

Her mother, whom had always loved December so much, had not decorated their entire house with yellow paper stars and living candles.   
Her voice wouldn’t be sounding through the house, singing the old Christmas songs completely off key.   
She hadn’t been making her big roast for dinner or prepared hot chocolate for them all. 

How could she… Sarah Miller, mother of Elena and Jonathan Miller, wife of Daniel Miller. 

She was six feet under, gone. Dead, finito. And she had died nearly a year ago. 

As Elena walked through the city home from school, she hated every single Christmas song she heard. She hated when things were smelling of chocolate or cinnamon, and she wanted to strangle anyone who dared to wish her a merry Christmas. 

And then someone would say. “Boy what a Grinch.” 

Elena would just pout. “That’s right! I’m the bloody Grinch! I am Scrooge to! Christmas is a humbug! There you go!” 

All snarled by a twelve year old making the man wearing a really dumb looking santa hat blink. 

Elena just wanted to go home! Go home and be done with all of it, so she hurried through the streets and kept her eyes down on the ground to avoid all the christmas decorations. 

The moment Elena reached her house, she ran inside and slammed closed the door. Gasping for breath, happy to finally be rid of all of it. 

That was when… Elena saw a yellow paper start hanging in front of her. Slowly Elena looked up, and saw… Yellow paper stars, hundreds of them. The ones her mother had made and hung up every year. As well as all the chains of electric light. 

“SURPRISE!” 

Elena had to look down, and see her little brother. Little Jonathan, now covered from head to toe in glue, glitter and yellow paper. 

Elena was stunned, she just stood, starring wide-eyed on her little brother. 

“WE DECORATED THE HOUSE!” Jonathan proclaimed. “And dad is making hot chocolate! But he says we should wait drinking it until you came home!” 

Elena was quiet, absolutely quiet. 

Then sounded her fathers voice. “Is that Elena?” he asked. “Hey sweety! Good you’re home, come in. The chocolate is just about done.” 

Elena was quiet, there was a shadow on her head as slowly she stepped inside and glanced around at all the familiar decorations, then finally her father, with a beaming face came out carrying a tray. “Merry Christmas!” he grinned. 

Elena looked up, and glared at her father with a cold stare. 

Daniel halted. “Sweety, is something wrong?” he asked. 

“You…. Decorated the house.” Elena said in a chilling voice. 

“It’s December.” Daniel pointed out. “So… I just thought.” 

“Mom, is the one who decorates the house.” Elena stated firmly and Daniel halted. “Mom, makes hot chocolate. Did you make her ginger biscuits to?!” 

“Erhm.” Daniel flushed. “They got burned.” he admitted. 

“You made her ginger biscuits?!” Elena asked, her voice rising as she was clearly fuming. 

Daniel was clearly taken back, then he cleared his throat. “Sweety, listen.” he tried. “I know, I wish she was the one doing this to. Like back in the day. But she wouldn’t want us to stop. That’s not how she was. I know I can’t be her, my biscuits got burned and I can’t remember how to make a paper star. But at least I can try.” 

“No! Don’t try! Stop, just stop!” Elena demanded. 

“Elena?” Jonathan asked with wide opened eyes, which were slowly getting wet. 

“I’m going to my room!” Elena proclaimed. “I have homework!” and she turned around and rushed into her room, slamming the door after her and then threw herself on the bed. 

Little did she know, that outside was a figure, almost looking like he was one with the darkness and shadow, looking inside… He seemed to swallow light itself, and eagerly looked at the room with the twelve year old girl, which was slowly being enveloped in darkness.


	3. Man clad in black

Before we continue with Elena and her predicament. Allow me to side step and tell you another story. 

It may seem out of no-where, but it will help explain what kind of forces Elena is dealing with. 

Not so far from Elenas house, right on her way between her home and school. There was a small cafe. 

There was not particularly about it, just a small cafe owned by just one man. Old Alfred whom were well know for his big round corpus, his bald head and his warm smile. 

He would always great all of his costumers with the warmest, kindest smile and sparkly brown eyes. He would laugh, a deep laughter every single day. 

He knew the name of every single loyal costumer, and would always ask how their day went. 

His cafe was small, there wasn’t room for a lot of people. And those there were, he would never rush or ask to leave.   
So many people who were in a bad mood going in, could end up leaving in a rather good and happy mood. 

As it would happen though, the business didn’t exactly have the greatest profit. Rent in the area was rising, and Alfred, were being squished for money. 

Day after day, month after month. People would come to him, harass him, wear him down. 

“If you can’t even run your own business you shouldn’t have it!” The rent manager would snort. 

“Please, this is cafe is my life! I build it from scratch! I made it happen!” Alfred pleaded, but to no help, and Alfred felt broken. 

That was when a man, completely clad in black stepped into the shop. He was extremely tall, and extremely gaunt.   
His nose long and hooked, his hair black as coal and his eyes… They were like two big empty holes in his skull. 

Even Alfred was unsettled, but tried to offer the costumer his usual smile. “How may I help you?” 

“A coffee please.” The man clad in black spoke in the most sophisticated yet cold voice. 

“Black?” Alfred asked and the man nodded. “Coming right up.” Alfred assured and started to prepare. 

As he did, the man leaned over the desk. “You know it’s a shame, you could easily fit more table in here. You could sell more coffee.” 

“Then people would be all squished together, that’s not what I intended with this place.” Alfred informed. 

“What did you intend?” The man in black asked. 

“You know, a place where people can come and relax. Where they don’t need to hurry. I have quality coffee, coffee to be enjoyed. Roasted on my own machine.” Alfred pointed behind himself at a big clunky looking machine in silver. 

“It would be cheaper just to buy in bulk would it not?” The man in black asked. 

“That would be cheating the costumers.” Alfred stated. 

“Is it though? Bigger successful coffee places are doing just that, and no one complaints.” The man in black commented. “And they don’t seem to complain either about the space.” 

Alfred was quiet. 

“What has your so called kindness even brought you?” The man in black asked. “How are people even repaying you? What’s the point?” he asked. 

“I...” Alfred hesitated. “I’m not sure.” 

And from then on, odd things started to happen at Alfreds coffee shop. Little by little, things changed.   
First, more tables and chairs were moved in. 

Then Alfred would start to rush on costumers whom had been sitting there for more than an hour… Then half an hour, then twenty minutes. 

People would comment, the coffee wasn’t what it used to. Then the price was lowered, which made all the new costumers pour inside. 

The coffee shop would be packed, people would be squished into every corner to get their cheap coffee that tasted like tree bark. 

Alfred would have no idea what anybody was called, his old loyal costumers were long gone. Alfred would no longer smile, no longer laugh. 

People would be stressed and miserable when they entered the coffee shop, and stressed and miserable when they left. 

Outside, a man completely covered in black would grin. Another disgusting little light… snuffed out.


End file.
